rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle in China
The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle in China is a three-issue comic book ministries published by Ardden Entertainment. The series gives the characters a modernized look and design while living in a grittier environment. The story follows Rocky and Bullwinkle as they join forces with Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley Do-Right, Crusader Rabbit and Rags the Tiger to save China. Plot Once upon a time in Ancient China, since the Chinese-Japanese occupations have writing the famous book of spells called "The Li-Charming Immortal's Oracle" in the 3rd century BC, there was a beautiful sorceress named Zai-Xi Yen has brought magic to her good friends in China. Chinese American celebrities her because she was very smart like her immortal idol Mitsura Hawazaki and her human daughter, PinYin. Her others idols are Huaxing, Shanying, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora, and also their friends Yue Nushen, Chiang'e and Yuki because they're all immortal magic users and they we're very brave to save their world. As time pass, a daughter of the Emperor of China was born and they named her Julie. On Julie's birth, Zai-Xi Yen has brought her a wonderful gift to make her feel beautiful but not everyone like the emperor or the princess, Chin-Yu Huang is always jealous so he refuse everything to let at this palace, but Zai-Xi Yen told him that her husband General Ren-Shu Fujian was killed by him but Chin-Yu told her that he hated her husband because he is very jealous of her and he told her that he has used his slaves to attacks Ren-Shu. So Zai-Xi Yen began to cast a spell on him and chants it in Saskrit and Chin-Yu Kuang didn't understand. After the confrontation to Chin-Yu and Zai-Xi Yen, he look at his hand that her spell/curse is very powerful than the immortals magic user, he was cursing by Zai-Xi Yen and he is turning magicaly into a creature called lizard that looks like a dragon and he's going to make her pay. On the present day, Rocky, Bullwinkle and along with their arch rivals, Boris and Natasha are going to take a field trip to China but first they can pick up the rest of their friends, Mr. Peabody and Sherman from New York, New York, then Crusader Rabbit and Rags the Tiger from Texas and then Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick and Snidely Whiplash from Canada so that's everyone so they started go on Captain Peachfuzz's boat to China. They meet Huaxing, Shanying and Friends whose from the People's Republic of China and told them that they have immortal friends and family in China, they tell the heroes about their friendship, but Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends replied them that they have friendly with Inspector Fenwick, Horse and the moon men, Gidney and Cloyd. And Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora nodded happily and told them that they and their friends must go to China see their mentor Zai-Xi Yen who has putting a curse on Chin-Yu Kuang and turns him into a dragon-like creature, But Mr. Peabody said that he and Sherman have using the WABAC machine to travel back to England in the year 1912, in the 20th century meets the English translator and and sinologist Lionel Giles about "The Sayings of Lao Tzu and Taoist Teachings", the Taoism and sinology, and they've helped him to translated in English and do studies on history the last week, now today Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are going to see the princess of China because it's her 16th birthday. Meanwhile at the palace of China, Princess Julie was growing up as a 16-years-old concubine because it was her birthday, as Zai-Xi Yen's son Al-Ali Fujian came to see and when he met her, he was 17-years old because he is fall in love with her, but the Chinese princess told her boyfriend that Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends arrives in China to celebrates today for her 16th birthday. Later Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have finally meet Zai-Xi Yen and she was very happy that the good gang have see her, Al-Ali and the imperial family that they have a species welcome gift for them and her eight immortal magic users idols give them some magic swords so they thinks that those enchanted jians called "Bagua Swords Powers" because the weapons have Taoismic magical powers of all China if every Chinese men tried to attack people including women and children. At the junkyard, Chin-Yu try everything to change himself back into a man because Zai-Xi Yen's powers is too strong and powerful so he needs of some help from real people until he see Boris, Natasha and Snidely because they have evil faces so he team up with them. Then he, Boris, Natasha and Snidely head to the bar and talk about themselves and they have a plan, so they must steal the Chinese magic from Zai-Xi Yen to make Chin-Yu human and used his revenge on the princess of China and nothing will stop them. Back at the palace, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader and Rags have their presents for Julie and they give her some wonderful gifts as hearts necklace, and she loves it because her birthday present is perfect so she try it on her neck and look perfect. Then suddenly it was somebody who is coming in the palace about Chin-Yu and it's Boris, Natasha and Snidely whose has team up with him and plans to take over China, but Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends gasped and didn't realizes that Boris, Natasha and Snidely are team up with Chin-Yu Kuang whose going to steal Zai-Xi Yen's magic to turning him back into a human. Julie's father the Emperor of China calls his guards to stop them from ruins his daughter birthday. Later Zai-Xi Yen told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to save the Emperor's daughter from ruined her birthday because he has calling his guards to stop the bad guys from ruins Julie's birthday party. She, Al-Ali and Zai-Xi Yen escaped with Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends whose can help them and their immortal guardians/friends to find the magical items to defeat Chin-Yu and his army to save China after they took their magic swords to start fighting and then they do wuxia and taoismic skills and then began their quest. As they are going in the bamboo forest, the gang see the pandas family, Papa Panda, Mama Panda, Brother Panda and Sister Panda. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends need those pandas help to find some those villains before they will seen them again. When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader, Rags, the immortal magic users, Zai-Xi Yen, Al-Ali and Julie see those villains they call those pandas and they have to trap them, but Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, Huaxing and Shanying and Friends, Zai-Xi Yen, Al-Ali and Julie came to stop the villains and saves the pandas by using their magic swords and their sorcery and they begin to challenges them and saves the pandas, but the villains ran away from them and tells Chin-Yu about the heroes has the magic swords and Chin-Yu was not very happy because of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends whose team up with their immortal guardians, the sorceress and the couple and saved the pandas, but they have another plan to free the evil spirits and get rid of them. Back with the gang, they takes Papa, Mama, Brother and Sister Panda to the palace and the Emperor was very proud of them so they have to help the imperial city to be safe from Chin-Yu before he took Zai-Xi Yen's powers and take over China. But Mr. Peabody explained about the Eight Immortas whose banished the evil demons spellcasters and then they have defeated them during the Tang and Song Dynasties as Julie is safe and sound. Meanwhile in the Taoism temple of Taoist Temple, Chin-Yu, Boris, Natasha and Snidely came to see the stone carving of a Chinese Dragon and they look at it and a spirit came and then it was saying that it and the other spirits have to came to life, but Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, Huaxing and Shanying and Friends, Zai-Xi Yen, Julie, Al-Ali, Papa, Mama, Brother and Sister Pandas came and then they told them that they have found spirits from Chinese carvings and then they tell them to get on their hands on spiritual creatures and let them go but they can't and don't know how. Crusader and Rags got an idea so they pulled out their enchanted weapons and started fighting and then they, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Al-Ali and Julie begin to swining and putting their magic swords and then they use them for enchanting spiritual creatures and take them back to the Chinese carving. as Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora open their spellbook with their magic, Zai-Xi Yen told her apprentices/idols to find the clue of the Taoist temple using the spell that can open the secret door to find some magical items/objects to plans to save China and she use her magic to do it. Later the gang enters in the secret enter after they have escaped from Chin-Yu, Boris, Natasha and Snidely and Zai-Xi Yen has using her magic spell and she did it, but Al-Ali told her that she has one more thing to get the magical items of the Eight Immortals that Mr. Peabody has telling the story about them. Zai-Xi Yen use her powerful magic and sorcery to turn the temple's deity statue into a spirit of the Taoist goddess of magic who was been transformed as the gang came to see all in the secret place, so they have a plan to use their magic swords and items of the Eight Immortals and defeats Chin-Yu before they saved China. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader, Rags, Julie and Al-Ali said her that they need some magic weapons to save China and Zai-Xi Yen replied them, the pandas and the immortal gang that their country was in a great danger by Chin-Yu Kuang and he want to steals her magic to become human again. So she then told her friends and allies that they have a plan to use magical objects to stop evil forces. So she and the gang have find the magic items Characters * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Boris Badenov * Nastasha Fatale * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Dudley Do-Right * Snidely Whiplash * Nell Fenwick * Crusader Rabbit * Ragland T. "Rags" Tiger * Ming-Huaxing Risusabi * Bei-Shanying Musujika * Mitsura Hawazaki * PinYin * Dodureiyo Shinzo * Nei'er Fanwindo * Usagi-Yoshika * Shiro-Tora * Princess Julie of China * Emperor of China * Al-Ali Fujian, a man who falls in love with Princess Julie *Zai-Xi Yen, a sorceress who help Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to save China * Chin-Yu Huang, a villain who team up with Boris, Natasha and Snidely Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Comic Book